With the rapid development of technology, audio devices are more and more popular. The people require not only the video and audio playing function of the audio devices, but also require higher reliability of audio devices. In particular incoming 3G era, mobile multimedia technologies are developed also and many audio devices have many entertainment features, such as video playing, digital camera, games, GPS navigation and so on. More sophisticated and compact electronic components are required in audio devices.
In audio devices, speaker is a common electronic component and is mainly used for playback of audio signals. In existing speaker, in order to make voice coil vibrate stably, a spider in a structure as same as the vibrating diaphragm is installed at the lower portion of the voice coil, and a confined space is created between the vibrating diaphragm and the spider, so the air inside the confined space cannot go out, thereby affecting seriously the acoustics performance of the speaker.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new speaker which can overcome the aforesaid problem.